1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a cloud server-based image processing method performed by an image processing terminal, and the image processing terminal and system therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in communication technology, an image captured using a terminal having an image shooting function may be uploaded and stored in a cloud server.
However, in the related art, an image captured using a terminal is simply uploaded to a cloud server and downloaded from the cloud server. Thus, the quality of the captured image is determined by the performance of the terminal.
Thus, even if an image captured by a low-performance terminal is displayed on a high-performance terminal using a cloud system, the image is displayed based on the performance capabilities of the low-performance terminal.
Also, the higher the performance of a terminal, the more expensive the terminal. Thus, it may be inefficient to produce image processing terminals including a high-cost and high-performance processor in consideration of the speed of technology development.